A Love To Remember
by CarelessLove91
Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change? *Permanent Hiatus*
1. A Thousand Miles

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Kimberly Hart stood in her bedroom as she emptied the bags of clothes she purchased she had gone on a little shopping trip with her friends for the summer. She had just gotten into the first week of her summer vacation and she was already loving it. She had been having fun so far but she couldn't wait to get further into the summer so her fun could really begin. She had finished her sophomore year and when she returned to school in September she would officially be a junior and she couldn't wait. Kimberly smiled as she held up the bikini she bought and she smiled she couldn't wait to wear it.

"Kimberly!" Caroline Hart called to her daughter as she walked into the house. "Come downstairs I need to talk to you!" Kimberly sighed and she placed the bikini down, she probably wanted to talk to her about the divorce going on between her parents. Kimberly placed her hair in a high ponytail before she exited her room. She walked down the stairs and she spotted her mother in the living room. "Hi sweetie! Come sit down let's have a talk" Kimberly sat down on the sofa and she sat back with a raised eyebrow.

"What do we have to talk about?" Kim asked as she twirled her ring around her finger. The last time her mother called her down stairs 'to talk' was when she told her that she and Kim's father were getting a divorce. Kimberly let a soft sigh escape from her lips and she licked her lips.

"Well seeing that you're father and I are getting a divorce and I know you hate being around a lot of drama so I decided that it would be best if you went away for the summer" Caroline said. Kim's jaw dropped and she gapped at her mother in shock. "With you're Aunt Camille in Angel Grove, California"

"Angel Grove? I've haven't been to that place since I was 7" Kim said standing up. "How can you send me some place without consenting me on anything?"

"Because I'm the parent and what I decide goes" Caroline replied. Kim scoffed and she stomped her foot on the floor.

"MOM! I don't know anyone my age in Angel Grove. All of my friends are here how could you do this to me?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly this is for the best I know you don't see it that way now but later you will" Caroline said trying to assure her that she will have a good time.

"You don't know that! I need to be around my friends during hard times like this, not with an aunt I haven't seen in a long time or with people I don't even know" Kimberly replied trying to keep herself calm. "Please just think this over and you'll see what this is going to do to me"

"Kimberly I've already thought this through and you are leaving in a few days" Caroline said. Kimberly screamed in frustration, she huffed then she turned around and stomped her way upstairs. She couldn't believe her mother was doing this to her. Kimberly got into her room and she closed her door and she locked it. She jumped on her bed and she grabbed her pillow and she screamed into it. Sure she knew that she was acting like a little kid but she didn't care her mother was the one treating her like a kid with her 'because I'm the parent and what I say goes' crap.

This was supposed to be her summer of fun, there was supposed to be a lot of pool parties BBQ's at some of her friends house. But all of that was shot down when her mom dropped the bomb on her that she was going to be gone her whole summer vacation. She was very young when she last went there and she wouldn't know anybody there. Why should she be isolated just because her parent's marriage failed? They should be the ones to go on a vacation together to sort things out and to hopefully restore their marriage. Kimberly sat up on her bed and she pulled her pillow close to her chest. Her life was about to be ruined all because of one summer. She heard a knock on her door but before she could reply her mother walked inside and she closed the door behind her.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to walk in?" Kim asked rhetorically as she tucked a loose strand of hair that fell from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Kim listen I know your upset but I promise you that this is all for the best. I don't want you to be in this court room drama" Caroline said. Kim huffed.

"Mom if I stay here I won't be around any 'court room drama' I'll be out with my friends" Kimberly replied using air quotes for court room drama. "I'll be fine I need to be around my friends"

"You'll be making new friends in Angel Grove honey. Beside I already got you you're ticket so you are leaving" Caroline replied. Kim gasped softly she seriously wanted her to leave even if Kimberly didn't want to go.

"_I_ should have a say in this matter mother" Kim said with a smile. "You can't just say I'm going away for the summer and I have no say in the matter" Caroline placed her hand on Kim's knee and she smiled at her daughter.

"Kimberly watch you will have a good time in Angel Grove. I spoke to you're aunt and she said that there are a lot of fun things for someone you're age to do. They have a juice bar it's the local hang out, and of course there are malls and you can got to the beach!" Caroline said. "Don't think of it as a prison sweetie you'll enjoy it" Caroline stood up and she kissed Kim's forehead. "Just think about it okay?"

"Whatever" Kim muttered as she walked out. There had to be some law against sending a person against their will to a place they don't want to go to right? Kimberly huffed and she looked around her room she would be leaving her beautiful room soon. She hadn't seen her aunt Camille in a long time and it would be so weird staying with her for her summer vacation. And she never heard of her having kids or anything so she would be basically alone the whole time she'll be there. Kimberly sighed and she scratched the back of her neck, it seems that there was no way out of this situation so she would have to deal with it.

The next day Kimberly was sitting out in the back yard of her friend, Amanda Stevens' house. She needed to vent about what her parents were doing to her and Amanda was the perfect person to listen to her. "So my mom is all "I'm the parent so what I say goes'. Can you believe that? I should have a say on where I go right?" Kim asked. Amanda loudly popped her gum as she turned towards Kim and she nodded.

"Totally. You should have a choice on where you go, if I were you I would beg them to send me to Hawaii you can definitely be away from court room drama there" Amanda said moving her red hair away from her face. "Angel Grove of all places? Doesn't you're mother know any other family members that live in cooler place? Like New York or Paris?"

"Sadly she doesn't so I'm forced to go to good ol' Angel Grove, California" Kim replied putting a hand to her forehead. "And of course I don't have a say on where I'm going, my mother already made up her mind" Amanda sighed and she shook her head.

"This is so wrong on so many levels. This is going to be the best summer and you have to miss it this sucks. What if you stay here I'm sure my parents won't have a problem with you staying here. You're like a second daughter to them and half of your clothes are already here" Amanda said. Kim looked over at her.

"Don't you think I already pleaded that case with her? I did it this morning" Kim said. "She already got my ticket so I'm stuck nothing will change" Amanda pouted.

"This sucks! I have to lose my best friend for our whole vacation" Amanda said as she reached over and grabbed Kim's hand and she gave it a squeeze. "Promise to call, write, and send pictures to me?" Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Of course I will. And you better do the same" Kim replied.

"I will don't worry. I'll keep you in the loop while you're gone" Amanda said letting Kim's hand go. "And yeah maybe you'll meet some cute guy down in Angel Grove" Kimberly scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm not interested in hooking up with anyone from there" Kim said. "And what's the point? I'm only going to be in Angel Grove for summer vacation"

"Don't be such a downer!" Amanda said hitting Kim's arm playfully. "You can have fun and it won't have to mean anything. It's just a summer fling I have one every summer"

"Oh trust me I know all about the Amanda Stevens Summer Flings" Kim said. "Don't you feel bad about just leading guys on like that?" Amanda laughed as she put her sun glasses on her head.

"Me? Feel bad? Kimberly please there for my enjoyment if they don't understand that then they are completely stupid" Amanda said. "I'm going to get some more drinks. Do you want another Brisk?" Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Sure" she replied. Amanda smiled and she nodded and she skipped off towards her house. Kim let out a soft sigh that's where Kim and Amanda were two completely different people, Amanda didn't mind hurting a boys feelings she didn't mind hurting anyone feelings in fact. Amanda would have a boyfriend for the summer string him along and then when summer was almost over she would leave them and that's what Kim hated about her she was so heartless at some points.

Kimberly could never start a relationship with someone over the summer and then just break up with them like nothing ever happened between them. She would possibly make friends while she was down in Angel Grove but she would definitely not start a summer romance if she knew that she would just up and leave. She couldn't act as cruel as Amanda was towards some of the guys she dated. So she wouldn't even start up a summer romance because she knew it would only end in heartbreak for the both of them. If only Kimberly would have known what she would experience while in Angel Grove.

AN: So here's my new story I know the first chapter is short but I will be making longer chapters. So please read and review and I hope you all enjoy this story just as much as my other stories.


	2. Gone to California

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Kimberly huffed as he placed her face in the palm of her hands as she looked around her surroundings with an upset look on her face. She was sitting beside her mother in the Miami International Airport about to be on her way to Angel Grove, California. She hoped her mother would change her mind about forcing her to leave but sadly her decision was still the same. Kim even tried her puppy dog look and that didn't work. Kim turned towards her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mom…." Kim started to say with a soft voice. Caroline shook her head and she smiled as she looked towards her daughter.

"Kimberly that may work on you're father but it won't work on me" she replied smiling. Kimberly pouted and she stomped her foot and turned her attention to her left.

"Well fine" Kim replied crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest. She still thought it was pointless for her to leave Florida, she wouldn't be around them while they were in court in fact she wanted nothing to do with their divorce. Of course she was upset about the whole thing but she felt they were dragging her into something that she didn't need to be in.

"_Flight 148 to Angel Grove, California now boarding"_ Kimberly looked up as she heard her flight being called and she grimaced. She was really going to leave now. Kim sighed and she stood up and slung her carry on bag over her shoulder. She took her ticket out of her purse and she turned towards her mother.

"I guess this is it. I'm going away" Kim said looking over at the boarding gate then back to her mother. Caroline smiled and she pulled Kim into a hug.

"You'll have fun Kim don't worry it won't be that bad" Caroline said holding Kim by her shoulders. "Call me when you get settled in okay?"

"Okay" Kim replied. It was obvious by the tone of her voice she was still upset about leaving.

"Before you go here" Caroline said handing her a bag. Kim looked at curiously then she looked back up at her mother. "It's a journal for you to write down all of you're thoughts and feelings about this trip" Kim smiled.

"Thanks" she muttered. Kim hugged her one last time and she started walking towards the gate she handed the stewardess her ticket then she turned towards her mom and she waved before she got on the plane. As Kimberly found her seat she put her bag in the overhead, she sat down and she let out a deep breath as she looked out of the window getting another glance at Florida before she left. Kimberly put on her seatbelt and she rested her head in her palm with a pout on her face. "Goodbye Florida" Kim whispered as she placed her hand on the glass.

A few hours later Kimberly was sitting in her seat with a pen in her hand and her new journal in front of her. Kim looked at the blank piece of paper and she sighed softly as she brought her pen down to the paper.

Dear Journal,

Hmmm can you believe this? I'm being forced to go to Angel Grove with my Aunt Camille who I hadn't seen in ages. It's going to be weird staying in her house after I haven't seen her in such a long time. But anyway let's talk about my mother forcing me to leave my wonderful home in Florida to go stay with my aunt, my mother seems to think that I'm a little kid and that it's perfectly okay to just dump me anywhere she pleases to. Wrong on her part. I'm 16 I should have a say on where I'm going I mean I am old enough to do so right? And she seems to be all high and mighty talking about 'I'm the parent and what I say goes'. Um hello? I should have a say on this too after all I'm the one going away. Well I'm going to stop writing for now I'll probably get back when I get into Angel Grove.

Love Kimberly.

Kimberly closed her journal and she put it back into her bag along with her pen. She couldn't wait to get off of the plane so she could rest or at least eat some decent food. The flight was going fine but she didn't really like flying. They had already switched flights so she should be landing in Angel Grove pretty soon. And just as she suspected they were landing.

Kimberly held her carry on bag close to her as she walked off of the plane. She walked out of the gate and se began to look around to check for her aunt. She didn't have to look very hard because she instantly spotted her. Kim smiled as she started walking towards her. She looked just like her mother with longer hair.

"Doll face! Look at you, you've gotten so big!" Camille said hugging Kimberly. Kim laughed and she squeezed her just as tight. "It's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Aunt Camille" Kim said with a smile. She was happy to see her aunt but not to be in Angle Grove. Camille smiled and she placed an arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Come on let's go get your bags" Camille said. They started walking towards baggage claim. Kim spotted her luggage and they both went to get them. "What do you have in here Kim a dead body?" Kim laughed.

"No it's just my clothes and products" Kim said. "Let's just say since the last time you seen me I developed a shopping habit"

"Oh I can tell" Camille said looking her over as they walked out of the airport. "So do you want to go rest or eat?" Kim ears perked up when she said eat.

"Eat. I so need to eat that plane food is so vile" Kim said.

"I feel you're pain" Camille said sympathizing her niece. "I know a quick place we could at, it's called the Youth Center right near my house so you can go there whenever you want"

"What does it have there?" Kim asked.

"It has everything. It even has gymnastics equipment I know how much you love that" Camille replied. Kim smiled as they walked to the car. Hey at least she would have her gymnastics to keep her occupied. "I'll show you to all of the teen spots okay? And you can even make some new friends" Kimberly was ready to say: "I don't want to make friends don't here Aunt Camille" but she ended up saying:

"Cool let's go" They walked out of the airport and Kim followed Camille to her car. Camille opened the trunk and they put Kimberly's bags inside of it. Once they put the bags inside they got into the car and Camille started it up.

"So how was you're flight?" Camille asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Besides the food you mean?" Kim asked with a laugh. "It was okay. Luckily I wasn't near any screaming kids" Camille laughed. "But I love being on the ground more though"

"I'll agree with you there. I hate flying too, but if it comes to it I'll do it" Camille replied as she started driving once again. "So how does it feel to have you're parents divorcing?"

"I hate it, there putting me right into the middle of things" Kim said shaking there heads.

"Well that's what happens sometimes Kim. They put the child right in the middle between the divorces but don't worry things will get better" Camille said pulling into a parking lot. Kim looked around and she saw a sign that said Youth Center. "Well were here Doll face. I know it doesn't look like much on the outside but wait until you get inside you'll love it" Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and she stepped out of the car. She looked around, she saw some people playing around in a near by park.

"_I wonder where the mall is" _was all Kimberly could think of as she started walking with Camille to the Youth Center. They walked up the steps and Camille held the door open for Kim. "Thanks" Kim muttered as she stepped inside. The minute Kim walked inside she started glancing around she saw a blonde girl teaching ballet and she even saw a balance beam and she smiled slightly. She even seen some workout equipment.

"How do you like it?" Kim jumped at the suddenness of her voice and she turned to face her aunt and she smiled.

"It's cool. But is there another gym around here?" Kim asked.

"Yeah there's one a few blocks down if you want different things to use. Come on let's have a seat" Camille said ushering Kim to a near by table. Kimberly took a seat and she folded her hands on the table. "I know this isn't you're ideal summer right?"

"Yeah I was supposed to be spending the summer with my friends having parties" Kim replied.

"It must be tough not knowing anyone around here your age huh?" Camille asked.

"You got that right" Kim muttered. "But I guess I'll just have to adjust to it" Camille reached out and she gave Kim's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Doll face you're a very fun person and people will love to be your friend down here" Camille replied with a smile. "Excuse me I have to use the restroom" Camille said as she stood up and walked away.

"_Of course she would say that she's my aunt"_ Kimberly thought as she looked around. As she looked around she felt like someone was staring at her. She turned to her right and she saw no one staring at her then she looked to her left and she noticed a boy staring at her. He was cute, he had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and he had dark eyes and a nice tan on him. Kimberly smiled and she looked away. Kimberly turned her head slightly and she saw him staring at her once again. She wondered who he was.

"Hey do you know what you want to order yet Miss?" Kim jumped from the suddenness of the voice and she looked up to see a boy around her age standing in front of her. "Sorry If I scared you" Kim smiled and she looked at his name tag which read Rocky.

"No problem I'm just a jumpy person" Kim said. "I'm just going to wait for my aunt to get back to get something to eat. Can you bring me a strawberry smoothie?"

"Okay your drink will be coming right up" he said as he walked away. As he walked away Kim sighed to herself this place was definitely different from Florida and she was having a hard time adjusting to it and she hadn't even been there for an hour.

"Did you order anything yet Kim?" Camille asked sitting down in her spot.

"I got a smoothie I was waiting for you to get back to order some food" Kim said moving her ring around her finger slowly. Kimberly turned to her left again and she saw the same boy staring at her and she smiled before turning back to Camille. "So um what are some other things I can do Angel Grove?"

"Well we have the mall where you can definitely shop until you drop" Camille said. Kim laughed at this comment she always shops until she drops. "Beaches, pools and what not. I can show you all of the fun stuff tomorrow once you're fully settled in"

"Okay" Kim replied. Even if she didn't want to be there she should be able to have some type of fun while she was down there. "Sounds like a plan" Kim said as Rocky came back over and took their orders down. After they ate Kimberly and Camille went to Camille's house and they brought Kim's suite cases about to the bedroom. When she got inside of the room Kimberly looked around, the walls were a baby blue color the whole rooms theme was like the sky. Baby blue, white, and yellow. "This is a nice room Aunt Camille I love it"

"Thanks Doll face. Now unpack and I'll be up to check on you later" Camille said. Kim nodded and Camille walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Kim sighed as she looked around the room then down at her suite cases she started to open them. She began putting her clothes in the drawers and in the closets. Then she put her many shoes in the closets, Kimberly began setting stuff up on her dresser all of her beauty products when up there.

Kim smiled at the work she did and she let out a yawn, she looked at the bed and she realized how comfortable it looked. Kim walked over to her bed and she pushed back the covers and laid down. Her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes. Camille next on Kim's door and when she didn't get a reply she walked inside and she smiled at the sight of her niece sleeping. She walked over to her and she pulled her covers on her because of the air conditioning that was keeping the whole house cool. She kissed Kim's forehead and she smoothed down her hair.

"Sweet dreams Doll face" Camille quietly walked out of Kim's room and she closed the door.

AN: Yah! Second chapter, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all of the reviews I'm loving them. Please read and review for this chapter. Now seeing that I'm back in school sadly updates maybe kind of long but I promise to make the chapters good to make up for the lack of updates.


	3. Anytime You Need A Friend

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Letting out a groan as the sun light shone through her window Kimberly through her covers over her head trying to keep them out of her eyes. Sometimes she hated the morning simply because it was always so bright and it disturbed her sleeping time. Kimberly shut her eyes trying to get back to sleep but she sighed once she realized she wasn't able to fall back asleep. Kim sat up and she pushed her covers back off of her legs. She had actually woken up in the middle of the night and she changed into a pair of her pajamas. Kim ran a finger through her brown hair as she looked around her new room. She had actually liked it and her aunt clearly had some style. Kim placed her feet on the white carpet of her bedroom and she smiled at the soft feeling between her toes. She stepped out of her room and the smell of eggs, sausage and other things instantly hit her nose. Camille was a good cook Kim remembered her being a great cook when she was little.

Kimberly walked into the bathroom and she grabbed a face cloth out of the closet and she wet it and put some soap on it and she began to wash her face which was a daily routine for her to do. Kim put the face cloth in the shower and she walked out of the bathroom. Kimberly walked down the stairs and she peeked into the kitchen to see Camille cooking.

"That smells so good" Kim said stepping into the kitchen. Camille turned to Kim and she smiled. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too sun shine" Camille said turning back to mixing up whatever she was making. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept great. That bed is so comfortable" Kim said pouring a glass of orange juice. "What time did you get up to make all of this?"

"Like around seven" Camille asked. "How many pancakes do you want?" Camille turned to Kim holding up a batter of pancakes.

"Two will be fine. Thanks" Kimberly said. Camille nodded and she began to pour the batter onto the griddle. "So what's going on today?"

"I'm going to show you around town more" Camille said. "But I have to go into work later so will you be okay after?"

"Yeah sure" Kim replied. _"Maybe I'll go meet that boy from the Youth Center" _Camille placed a plate of food in front of Kim. "I can definitely get used to having breakfast like this"

"What you're mother doesn't go all out like this for breakfast?"

"No she's always being called in early for work so there's no time for her to make breakfast" Kim replied then she dug into her food. "Did my mom call for me? I was supposed to call her after I got settled in but I fell asleep"

"Nope she didn't call. But maybe you should wait to call her, time change and all" Camille replied as they ate. Kimberly nodded knowing that her mother would be sleeping so she would just call her later on in the day. After they had ate breakfast Kimberly went upstairs to go get ready because they were going out somewhere. After Kim got out of the shower she stood in her room and she looked through her closet for something to wear. She had various outfits but she couldn't decide on what she actually wanted to wear. She finally decided on wearing a Terry Cloth short set the shorts were white with pink in them and the top was the same. She grabbed a pair of flip flops out of her closet and she went downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready" Kim said walking into the kitchen to see her aunt hanging up the phone. "Is something wrong?" Kim noticed the look on her face.

"Bad news Doll face, I just got called into work early some emergency" Camille said. Kimberly sighed. "I'm really sorry I can make it up to you tomorrow"

"Sure. But what am I supposed to do? I don't know anyone here" Kim said.

"You can go to the Youth Center meet some people there" Camille said grabbing her things as Kim walked to the door. "There's a spare key in the left drawer where the microwave is at in the kitchen. Have fun okay?"

"Okay" Kim closed the door as Camille stepped out. Kim let out a sigh the only place she knew the directions to was the Youth Center so she would be going there. Kimberly went into the kitchen and she grabbed the key from the drawer and she walked out of the door. Kimberly found herself in front of the Youth Center and she walked up the steps. She pushed open the Youth Center doors and she stepped inside, she looked around and besides seeing the blonde girl doing ballet she seen the guy who was staring at her teaching karate to little kids. _"Aww that's so cute" _The guy looked over at her and he smiled.

"Alright everyone class is over. Good job" he said. Once the kids walked away Tommy made his way over to Kimberly. "Hey you must be new here. I'm Tommy" He said as put his hand out. Kim shook his hand. "Well of course you're new I've never seen you around before"

"Yeah I'm visiting my aunt for the summer. I'm Kimberly nice to meet you" Kim said. "I just got here yesterday so I came out to meet some other teenagers"

"Well hey I'm a teenager" Tommy said. Kimberly laughed, he was funny and cute a very good combination. "Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure I'd love to" Kim said. Tommy led Kimberly to a table with a group of people around it. Kim saw the boy Rocky who served her yesterday and the girl who was doing ballet.

"Hey guys, this is Kimberly" Tommy said to the group of people. They all looked up and they smiled at. "Kimberly this is Katherine but we all call her Kat, this is Aisha, her boyfriend Rocky, this is Jason, and Adam and Tanya" Kim smiled at them.

"Nice to meet all of you" Kim said as she took a seat beside Tommy.

"Nice to meet you too. So where are you from?" Aisha asked with a smile as she looked at Kimberly.

"I'm from Miami, Florida" Kim said.

"Are you going to be staying here for the school year also?" Tanya asked.

"No, I'm here just for the summer visiting my aunt" Kim said. She liked Tommy's friends already and she was already starting to like him too.

"Is this you're first time in Angel Grove?" Kat asked.

"No I was here when I was seven, but I haven't been back since and I really don't remember much about here. My aunt was supposed to show me around today but she got called into work early" Kim replied.

"Oh really? I can show you around if you want me to that is" Tommy said.

"Yeah that'll be cool" Kim said. "Is there anything fun going on today?"

"There's a carnival going on today we can all go to get to that" Tommy said hoping that she would want to go.

"Sure sounds like fun" Kim said. "When do you all plan on going"

"Well we were going to go in a few minutes. Do you have anything else planned?" Aisha asked.

"No nothing at all. I'm free" Kim replied with a smile.

"Okay cool this is going to be so much fun we can't wait to get to know you better" Aisha said. Kimberly smiled and she nodded agreeing with Aisha. "So what do you like to do?"

"Well I'm a gymnast and I LOVE to shop" Kim said.

"Girlfriend you are going to fit right in with us" Aisha said placing an arm around Kim's shoulders as she gestured towards Tanya and Kat. "Were the reasons the phrase 'Shop till you drop' was created" Kimberly laughed and the guys groaned.

"Great more bags to carry" the guys muttered. Aisha, Tanya and Kat gasped.

"Hey we are so not bad" Tanya replied.

"Oh yes you three are. We have to carry the bags so none of you girls know the pain of it you just get the joy" Adam said.

"Whatever" Tanya, Aisha and Kat said as they rolled their eyes.

"Then tend to complain us. But don't worry you'll get used to it" Kat said patting Kim's shoulder. "Oh and by the way I so love this outfit. Is pink you're favorite color?"

"Yes I adore the color pink" Kim replied looking down at her outfit with a smile.

"Same here you and I are going to get along just perfectly" Kat replied. "But anyway how do you like Angel Grove so far Kimberly?"

"Oh I like it alot now that I'm meeting friends sown here. I was a little skeptical about coming down here but I've warmed up to it" Kim said looking at the group of friend sitting around the table she was at.

"Well I'm glad you're starting to like it down here Kimberly" Aisha said then she looked at her watch. "Do you want to leave for the carnival now?"

"We can go after I get ready" Tommy said standing up and heading off to the changing rooms.

"He's going to take forever, do you know how guys say girls take forever?" Tanya asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Well Tommy takes more time getting ready than all of us combined" Kimberly laughed and she looked towards the changing wanting to get to know Tommy more better. After meeting Tommy and his friends Kimberly figured that being in Angel Grove might not be such a bad thing after all. Whle they sat around waiting for Tommy to get ready Kimberly got to get to know everyone much better. And she was glad that she was making some new friends while she was there. And hopefully with Tommy there could be something more.

AN: Well there's the 3rd chapter I know it's short but the next chapter when there at the carnival will be longer. And so will some of the other chapters. So please read and review and thanks for reviewing for the other chapters.


	4. Carnival Song

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Kimberly stopped in front of the Ferris wheel and she gazed up at it smiling, she shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She absolutely loved the Ferris wheel, at the carnivals in Florida she would basically spend most of her time there on the Ferris wheel. Her friends thought that she was completely weird for constantly wanting to get on the ride every time they went. "Do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me Tommy?" Kim turned towards him. Tommy looked at her then he looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"The Ferris wheel?" Tommy asked shifting his gaze to the petite brunette beside him. Kimberly slowly nodded at him with a smile on her face. "Um guys you can go on I'm going to get on the Ferris wheel with Kimberly" Tommy turned towards the gang.

"Okay we'll be over there" Jason said pointing to _A Thousand and One Knights_. Tommy and Kimberly looked the line was long so they weren't really worried about not getting on that ride. Tommy nodded and the gang walked off. The line for the Ferris wheel was so short so, they had gotten on quicker. As Kimberly was getting on Tommy held her hand for her to help her balance. Kimberly smiled at him as he sat beside her. Once the people got on the ride started to move.

"So why did you want to get on the Ferris wheel?" Tommy asked. Kimberly was looking down at the carnival as they went up to the very top. Kim turned to him.

"I always find this ride to be peaceful. It goes slow and it's a calm ride so I'm most attracted to this ride" Kim replied.

"Ah okay so you like rides when you can just sit and relax" Tommy replied looking over at her. "Yeah most girls like this rides and now I know why" Kimberly laughed and she shook her head. "What? This is my first time on here since I was little and now I see why girls like it up here"

"So have you been living in Angel Grove all of you're life?" Kim asked placing her cheek in her palm. Tommy shook his head no.

"No I used to live in Seattle, I moved here four years ago with my parents" Tommy replied as the Ferris wheel went up to the top for the second time. Parents. Kimberly wondered how here's were doing even though she hadn't been gone for that long she was still wondering how they were doing. Would they settle there divorce without making it such a messy battle? They just didn't understand the effect of there divorce was having on her. "So why did you come down here for the summer?"

She had just met him that day and she didn't really feel like opening up to him when she barely knew him. "They just wanted me to go to some place different for a change so they sent me here" _Without consulting with me first. _

"Was that you're aunt who you were with in the Youth Center yesterday?" Tommy asked. Kimberly smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah that was my aunt Camille, she's very outgoing and fun" Kim replied with a laugh. "But I haven't seen her in years so I'm glad that I have the chance to spend time with her"

"Well now you have the chance to catch up with her then and meet some new fun people" Tommy said as the Ferris wheel started going around for the last time. Kimberly smiled as him, he was a fun person and she definitely wanted to get to know him more. They were staring at each other for awhile before a voice broke them out of their gaze.

"Excuse me the rides over" Kimberly blushed and she smiled as she stood up and waited for Tommy to step off. Kimberly and Tommy both stepped off and they walked off of the steps together.

"See it wasn't_ that_ bad was it?" Kim asked nudging his arm with a smile. Tommy smiled and he shook his head no.

"No it wasn't bad .It's just not my type of ride but for my new friend I'll ride it" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she placed her hand on his arm and she gave it a squeeze.

"Awww! That is so sweet, you'll get on the Ferris wheel just for me" Kim said looking up at him. "So are we going to get _A Thousand and One Nights_?"

"Not if you don't want to, we can get on another ride" Tommy said stopping.

"No it's okay, I dragged you on to a ride so now you can drag me onto one. That's the deal" Kim replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright cool come on the gang is saving a spot for us" Tommy said gently grabbing her arm and leading her towards the group. "This is going to be along wait" Tommy muttered.

"Well it will be worth the wait" Rocky said placing his hands on Aisha's shoulders. "How was the Ferris wheel?" Rocky looked at Tommy smiling.

"It was fine" Tommy said eyeing Rocky. _"And nothing happened"_ Tommy mouthed back to him, Rocky laughed and he shook his head. Tommy rolled his eyes and he put his hands in his pocket. Rocky smirked at Tommy and he turned his head and laughed. It was pretty obvious that he had a crush on Kimberly, volunteering to get on the Ferris wheel with her? He hated that ride he even said it himself , but of course he wanted to be near Kimberly so he'll get on it. And offering to show her around town, obviously that means he wants to be alone with her. Aisha turned to look Rocky.

"What are you laughing at?" Aisha asked with a smile. Rocky leaned down and he put his head on Aisha's shoulder and he whispered in her ear:

"Can you tell Tommy likes Kimberly?" Aisha laughed and she nodded.

"Of course I can! Even a blind man can tell that one" Aisha said looking over at the two who were talking to each other. "See look at them you can tell she likes him too just by the way she's staring at him"

"When do you think they'll get together?" Rocky asked with a smile. Aisha shrugged and she smiled.

"I give it two- three weeks" Aisha replied. "But I don't think they should because it would just be a summer romance and then they'll probably never see each other again"

"You don't know that. She could come back and visit during the holidays" Rocky replied. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah she's nice and funny, her Tommy would look cute together" Aisha said.

"So are you for them getting together or against them?" Rocky asked.

"I'm kind of both" Aisha said as the line moved up. "Finally were getting to closer! You guys ready to get on?" Kat smiled.

"Of course I'm ready to get on!" Kat said excitedly. "I've never been on this one before and I want to try it"

"I've never been on it either, all of my friends back home say it's a good ride and that I should try it but I never wanted to. So now I'm going to" Kim said with a smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"This ride just came here and people are talking about it so I might as well give it a shot. Even though I hate rides like this" Kat replied. Kim smiled, she and Kat were somewhat similar and she was already starting to like the girls in the group and she knew that they would be very close friends soon. Tanya looked over at Kim.

"Do you miss being in Florida yet?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah I do but I'll get used to Angel Grove. I mean I just arrived here yesterday so I'll give it some time" Kim said as the line started to move up again. "How long have you lived here Tanya?"

"I've lived here two years. I used to live in Africa" Tanya replied.

"Oh that's cool" Kim replied. "What did you do there?"

"I used to take care of animals. Then I moved here, but don't worry you'll get used to it" Tanya said with a smile. "Oh line is moving up" Kimberly and Tanya stepped up. Tommy watched Kimberly as she spoke to Tanya and he thought that she was just so beautiful.

"If you stare any harder you're eyes might pop out bro" Jason teased as he leaned into Tommy a little. Tommy laughed and he glared at him.

"I wasn't staring" Tommy replied so Kimberly wouldn't hear him. Jason raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Yeah sure you weren't" Jason replied sarcastically.

"Come on Tommy we all saw you staring" Adam butted in as he looked at his friend. "And we all know you like her" Adam added quietly.

"How about you two keep it down' Tommy hissed looking back at his friends. "Come on were finally up next"

"Come on let's all sit in the middle!" Kat said as she grabbed Aisha's arm and she Kim's arm and Kim grabbed Tanya's arm. The girls all got into the middle row and they sat down away from the edges. "Okay If I scream promise not to laugh"

"I can't make a promise I won't keep" Aisha said with a laugh. Kat glared at her and she smiled.

"Don't worry Kat I won't laugh cause I'll be too busy screaming too" Kim replied leaning over to look at Kat. Kat smiled and she took a deep breath as they lowered the bars. Kat held onto the handles as the ride slowly started to go up and she closed her eyes.

"That was absolutely fun!" Kat exclaimed as they stepped off of the ride. "That wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be. Did you have fun Kim?"

"Yeah I did! That was so much fun. I definitely have to get on there again" Kim said as she looped her arm through Kat's.

"So what next?" Tanya asked looking over at the guys.

"How about you guys win us some stuffed animals?" Aisha asked turning towards the guys.

"Alright come on" Rocky said as they walked towards the stands. Each of the guys won a girl a stuffed animal and they were walking away from the carnival holding them after they rode on the rest of the rides.

"That was very fun and thanks for the stuffed animal" Aisha said kissing Rocky's cheek. "Hey do you guys want to go to my house?"

"Yeah sure" everyone but Kim said.

"Sorry but I gotta home" Kim said looking at them. She really wanted to go out with them but her aunt would be home soon and she wanted to spend more time with her.

"Oh it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Aisha said giving Kim a hug. The others followed after her and they gave there new friend a hug.

"See ya later Kim" they all said. Kim smiled and she waved them.

"Hey how about I walk you home" Tommy offered. Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Sure. It's just right down there" Kim replied. Tommy turned to his friends as they started walking towards Aisha's house.

"I'll meet you guys there!" Tommy called out to them. They nodded and Tommy started walking with Kimberly again. "So did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun. And thinks for winning me the bear" Kim said as they walked down the street.

"Do you want to hang out again tomorrow? I can show you around more" Tommy said as they walked closer to her aunt's house.

"Yeah we can do that. I'll meet you at the Youth Center" Kim said as they stopped in front of the house. "Around twelve thirty good?"

"Yeah that's good. See you tomorrow Kim" Tommy said as she walked towards the house. Kimberly un-locked the door and she walked inside smiling. She had a lot of fun that day and she believed that she had fallen for Tommy. He was so funny and nice and she wanted to get to know him a lot more. He definitley was cute and she really liked him so hopefully while she is staying in Angel Grove they will become much closer. Kimberly smiled and she rushed up to her room and she put the bear Tommy had won for her down on a chair in her room and she reached for the phone and she dialed her mom's number. It took three rings and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom! Sorry I did't get to call you sooner I fell asleep and then I went out to the carnival today"

"Hey Kim, it is so good to hear from you sweetie! You hung out with your aunt Camille today?"

"No I didn't get to she got called into work early today"

"So who did you go with?"

"I met some kids today and I went with them"

"See I told you, you would make friends" Kimberly laughed

"I know mom, I proved you right and I was wrong. Well I just wanted to call you to tell you how I was doing and I'm doing fine"

"I can tell you are fine" Caroline said with a laugh. "Well bye sweetie, I'll talk to you later I have to go"

"Okay mom, bye love you"

"Love you too sweetie" Kim hung up the phone and she laid down on her bed looking at the bear Tommy won for her and she smiled. Angel Grove is becoming a lot more fun.

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Again school is getting a little hectic so I've been busy with work. But I promise to be updating a lot more regularly after this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep reviewing for this chapter!


	5. Make it Happen

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot

Camille stepped into her house and she kicked her door shut with the heel of her shoe. They had needed her in at the office but it wasn't all that serious they needed her to go over a case. And now she was home free to do whatever she wanted. She went into the kitchen and set her keys down on the table. Camille walked over to the stairs and she looked up, she heard music playing up in Kimberly's room. She smiled and she walked up the steps. She stopped in front of Kim's door and she knocked, she waited for a moment before Kimberly opened up the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Aunt Camille did you just get back from work" Camille smiled.

"Yeah I just got….where did you get that bear from?" Camille asked as the stuffed animal caught her attention. Kim turned around and she smiled as the thought of Tommy came back to her mind.

"Oh I won it at the carnival" Kimberly said with a face as she faced her aunt. "Well_ I _didn't win the bear personally someone else won it for me" Camille had an eyebrow raised and she had a smile on her face.

"Oh really and who exactly won it for you?" Camille asked eyeing her niece. Kimberly smiled and she laughed.

"Someone I met today, his name is Tommy and I went with him and his friends to the carnival today" Kim replied. Camille smiled and she hugged Kimberly, she was happy that she was already starting to make friends. "And he's showing me around town tomorrow"

"So is this a date then?" Camille asked.

"No! It is so not a date, he just offered to show me around town because I haven't been here in awhile" Kim said. "He's just being nice to me it doesn't automatically mean that he likes me"

"Kimberly if he won you a bear and offered to take you around town tomorrow alone he likes you" Camille said and she turned and started walking away. "I'm going to be starting dinner soon! Chicken parmesan tonight" Kimberly closed her bedroom door and she leaned against it as she looked over at the bear. Okay maybe there was a possibility that Tommy did have a crush on her. And maybe he was kind of flirting with her on the Ferris wheel. She definitely didn't want to be known as Kimberly Hart the Heartbreaker. If she started something with Tommy, she knew that it wouldn't be all that serious because it will only be a summer fling. Kimberly moved away from the door and she went over to her nightstand table and she pulled out her journal and a pen.

Dear Journal,

Where should I begin? Oh how about I kinda sort of have a crush on some guy I met down here. His name is Tommy Oliver and he his incredible cute and nice and funny. He even won me a bear at the carnival isn't that sweet or what? He is even planning on showing me around Angel Grove tomorrow, I know I didn't even want to come here at first but since I saw him, I wanted to stay. I don't want to rush into things too soon because I literally just met him so I want to get to know him if anything should happen between us. That's another thing summer romances are just that summer romances, you hook up and then when you leave you are done and you never speak to each other again. Well at least that's how Amanda's summer romances go, and I don't want to do that. If I'm going to be with someone I want it to mean something not just some stupid fling. Well my hand is starting to hurt now so see ya!

Love, Kimberly

Kimberly sighed and she closed her journal and she put it back into her nightstand table along with her pen. She had a lot of fun at the carnival and she really did like Tommy and his friends they were all cool people. Especially Tommy there was just something about him that she liked. And it wasn't because he's cute because that would be incredibly shallow of her, she liked him for some other reason that she just couldn't put her finger on what it exactly was. Kimberly once again looked at the bear and she smiled again, every time she looked at the bear it reminded her of Tommy.

"Kimberly……" Camille said stepping into Kim's room after knocking. "Kimberly….." Camille reached out and she put her hand on Kim's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked as she turned her attention away from the bear. Camille smiled and she shook her head.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me while dinner is cooking?" Camille asked. Kim smiled and she nodded as she started to sit up on her bed.

"Sure" Kim said getting off of her bed and standing up.

"So what were you so into that you couldn't hear me knocking at you're door?" Camille asked. Kim looked at her confused, was she really knocking on her door?

"You were at more door? I'm so sorry that I didn't hear you" Kim replied. She reached up and she started to play with the heart necklace around her neck. "And I was just so deep into thought I didn't hear you" Which was true she was in deep thought about Tommy and what could possibly happen between them over the summer. "So what movie do you got?"

"I rented The Breakfast Club. You ever watch it before?" Camille asked as they started walking out of Kimberly's room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Are you kidding me? That's the one movie that I can watch over and over again and never get tired of it" Kimberly replied with a smile. This was true The Breakfast Club had to be one of her favorite movies in the whole world and she never got tired of watching it. "And I can definitely watch it right now" Kimberly sat down on the couch looking up at Camille. Camille laughed and she grabbed the movie case off of the table and she walked over to the TV stand.

"For someone who has seen this movie a billion times you seem pretty excited to watch it again doll face" Camille said putting the movie in and sitting down and grabbing the remote.

"Well what can I say? I'm always excited" Kim said curling her legs up on the couch. "Especially about seeing one of my favorite movie"

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not excited about that boy?" Camille asked with a smile as she put the movie and she sat back down on the couch and she grabbed the remote. Kimberly's eyes widened and she laughed nervously.

"No! I'm not excited about him Aunt Camille" Kim replied quickly. Camille raised an eyebrow and she smiled at Kimberly as she eyed her. "Really I'm not. I mean yes he's cute, nice, and funny but I'm not excited about him I just met the guy" Camille laughed.

"Doll face its okay if you have a crush on him, it's not going to hurt anybody if you do decide to go further than friendship with him" Camille replied.

"See but that's the thing our relationship will only be for the summer, and then when summer is over I leave Angel Grove and I'll probably never see him again" Kim replied. "And I don't know I can't go through all of the drama that follows a summer relationship"

"Drama follows every relationship Kim, you can't avoid it" Camille replied. "Now if you want to date him and you really care about him then you two can try to make the relationship work from a distance" Kimberly thought about what Camille had said as the movie began to start, she was right. She should just work into getting into a friendship with him first and then they could go onto something more. Kimberly watched the movie and from time to time Camille will go into the kitchen to check on the food that was cooking. About an hour later Camille called from the kitchen.

"Kimberly dinner is ready!" Camille called. Kimberly sat up as she called out to her, the movie was over right when she called. Kim stretched as she stood up and she walked to the kitchen and she sat down at the table as Camille began to set things down.

"Mmmm, this looks good!" Kimberly said as Camille set the dish in front of her. "Oh you even got garlic bread! You are absolutely the best, and don't worry about the dishes I'll do them it's the least I can do" Kim grabbed a spoon and she scooped out some food and she placed them on her plate. The minute Kim put the food on her plate she began to eat.

About an hour later after eating and doing the dishes, Kimberly was lying flat on her back. The dinner that Camille made left her very satisfied. Kimberly ran a hand through her hair and she sighed, today was a long day from being at the carnival and from just eating she was tired. Kimberly turned on her side and she began to close her eyes as she yawned. Just as she was getting ready to fall asleep the phone on her nightstand table started to ring. Kimberly groaned and she a pillow on her head to block out the noise. The phone stopped ringing and Kim figured Camille picked it up. Kimberly put the pillow back under her head and she pulled the blanket over her head.

Kimberly lifted the blanket up and she peeked out as she heard a beeping noise coming from the phone. She reached out and she grabbed the phone and she looked at the caller id she smiled as she saw the number. She hit talk and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mandy!" Kim said excited to hear from her best friend.

"Hi Kimmy! How's Angel Grove is it bad? Good? Fun? Boring?" Amanda asked. Kimberly laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well? Tell me girl!"

"It's good, I went to the carnival today with this guy I met" Kim said.

"A guy? You just got there yesterday and you're already getting a boyfriend? You move fast Hart!" Amanda said. By the sound of her voice Kim could tell she was smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend Amanda I just met him" Kimberly replied.

"But you so like him" Amanda replied.

"Possibly I do but like I said I just met him and I want to get to know him more"

"Get to know him by dating him Kimberly, I want you to have a good time this summer be me for the summer" Amanda said.

"Be you? Get with the guy and carelessly break his heart? No way can't do that" Kim said.

"Well it's going to happen anyway when you come back home Kimberly. So you might as well do it and save yourself from being hurt" Amanda said.

"Mandy, I don't see how you can get into a relationship and not fall for the guy when he is so into you" Kim said.

"Because I know that it's just for the summer. And that's exactly what you should do, know that you're relationship between you and this guy is strictly for the summer and I guarantee you that you will not get hurt in the process. Trust me on this one" Amanda said. "What's his name anyway?"

"Tommy Oliver. And he is extremely cute and nice and funny" Kim said she started to smile again as she thought about being on the Ferris wheel again with Tommy.

"Oooh total package" Amanda said giggling.

"Amanda how did you get this number?" Kim said as she finally thought about it.

"You're mom duh!" Kim shook her head and then she yawned.

"Listen I am tired so I will call you back tomorrow 'kay?" Kim asked as she already started to close her eyes.

"Okay Kimmy bye!" Amanda said cheerfully.

"Bye!" Kim said and they both hung up the phone. Kim reached over and she put the phone on the hook and she closed her eyes. If she did get into a relationship with Tommy, she would have to follow Amanda's rules and remember that is just strictly a summer romance and she will not fall for Tommy Oliver. If only Kimberly had known that her heart will end up betraying her.

AN: I know, I know I am so slow on updates but once again school. I as soon as I upload this chapter I will be working on the next chapter and this time I really promise I will be quick on the updates. Please R&R people! And thanks for reviewing this story.


	6. Hanging Out

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot

"So where are we off to next?" Kimberly asked as she looked up at Tommy while holding onto the bag that contained a new shirt and skirt that she just had to buy. They were walking through the Angel Grove Shopping Center and Tommy had shown her all of the stores because he remembered her saying that she loved to shop.

"Well if you want you can continue shopping" Tommy replied. "It is only eleven and we have plenty of time to see the other things that are here" Kimberly smiled and she shook her head no.

"No it's okay Tommy, I can go shopping another time right now you are showing me around so let's continue with that" Kimberly replied while swinging her bag back and forth slowly. She was really enjoying her time with him and she was beginning to like him even more.

"Are you sure 'cause this could possibly a once in a life time chance of me asking a girl if she wants to keep going shopping" Tommy said. Kim looked at him puzzled and she laughed.

"And why is that?" Kim asked wanting to know.

"I've seen how girls shop, and from what I witnessed with Aisha, Kat and Tanya don't want to go through it again" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she shook her head as they stopped walking for a moment. "I'm being serious girls are crazy shoppers! And I will never go shopping again unless it's for a birthday or Holidays"

"I'm not _that_ bad! Maybe you just thought it was bad because you went with three girls. I'm just one person I can't buy too many things just probably a few bags here and there nothing too serious" Kim replied. "Besides never say never Tommy" Kim winked and then began to walk again. Tommy's heart fluttered slightly as she winked at him and he took a deep breath and then let it out. Tommy shook his head shaking away the feeling that he had and he began to catch up to her.

"Hey Kim how about I bring you to the Angel Grove park?" Tommy asked. Kim smiled and she nodded.

"What's in the park for me to see?" Kimberly asked as she smiled up at him. Tommy smiled too, being around her just made him feel excite for some reason even though he had only known her for a few days.

"You'll see when we get there now won't you" Tommy said winking at her and leading her towards the park. "But don't worry Kim, you'll like it there. There's this one spot there that I like to go to just so I can relax and have some time to myself"

"What's so relaxing about that one special spot?" Kim asked.

"There's a lake and it just relaxes me" Tommy replied as they walked down the streets of Angel Grove. "I always go there to just think about things and I never brought anyone up here with me before. But for some reason I want to bring you there with me" Kimberly smiled once again as she looked up at Tommy, he was being so amazingly sweet towards her.

"Well isn't that sweet of you" Kim said nudging his arm with her shoulder. Tommy laughed and they turned a corner which led them to the park. "So where is this wonderful spot at?" Tommy smirked and he held onto her shoulder leading her to his favorite spot.

"Here it is" Tommy said stopping. Kimberly looked around and she smile, it was such a nice spot. There were trees and the lake looked beautiful as the sun shone on it. There was a large rock that was next to the lake and across from the rock there was a small bridge. Kim smiled up at Tommy.

"Wow this is beautiful" Kim said as she started looking around again.

"You're beautiful" Tommy whispered. Kimberly turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Kimberly asked. Tommy cleared his throat and he looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped that she didn't hear him say she was beautiful he didn't know how she felt about him.

"I said…..uh….. yeah it is beautiful" was Tommy's mumbled reply. Kim smiled and she turned back around looking out at the lake. Kimberly played with the ring on her finger as she stared out at the lake. "You know it looks much more beautiful when the suns setting" Tommy said softly.

"Really?" Kim asked with a smirk on her face. "Well I guess I'll just have to come back here and watch the sun set" Kim turned her head a little to look at him. Tommy smiled and he stood beside her.

"So I'm guessing you like this spot now?" Tommy asked.

"Uh yeah I do! It's really nice here do a lot of people come here?" Kim asked turning her head to look at him.

"Not really but that's why I like it her so much. This is basically the only spot in this park that a lot of people don't come to and dirty it" Tommy said leading her over to a bench that was close by. Kimberly sat down with her legs up on the bench.

"Thanks for taking me out today, I'm having a really good time" Kim said. "Angel Grove is actually more fun then I thought it would be"

"You didn't think it would be fun here? Why not?" Tommy asked putting his elbow on the bench and turning fully to face her.

"Well because I really didn't know anyone my age down here and I've been so use to being in Florida where I know every single fun thing to do there. Here I didn't know anything, but thanks to you I'm starting to see all of the fun things here" Kimberly said with a smirk. Tommy laughed.

"Well I'm glad I can help you with that" Tommy said. "Now let's just hope you really enjoy being here in Angel Grove after summer vacation is over"

"Oh I probably will" Kim said as looked out the water again. "Ya know in Florida there aren't any nice spots like this? I mean yeah Florida is a gorgeous but there isn't anything like this spot down there" Tommy laughed.

"That's kind of hard to believe" Tommy said with a smile as he followed Kim's gaze out to the water. Kimberly turned to him.

"Seriously! There isn't anything like this spot out there!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Angel Grove is _way_ calmer than Miami by a long shot"

"Well yeah Angel Grove is quieter than what you're used to but it can still be pretty wild here" Tommy said. Kim had a smirk on her face and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Kim asked with that same expression on her face.

"Whenever Barney comes here those little kids go wild" Tommy said. Kim looked at him and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. But when Tommy started laughing she busted out laughing too.

"So the little kids are the wild ones here huh?" Kim said as she laughed.

"Hey they are wild they trashed the Baby Gap one day!" Tommy exclaimed. This only caused Kimberly to laugh even harder. Kim put her hands over her face as she kept laughing.

"That had to be the most funniest thing I've heard" Kim said with a giggle and she smiled at Tommy. "Thanks I needed that laugh" Kim patted his arm gently.

"Your welcome" Tommy said smiling at her. As Tommy smiled at her, Kimberly couldn't help but stare at him and they were caught up in an intense stare and a long silence.

"So um is there a beach around here?" Kimberly asked finally breaking the silence between the two. "Or a pool at least?"

"There are both actually, the gang and I go to both all the time. Kat practices her diving at the pool" Tommy replied.

"Oh cool maybe we should check it out another time. I should get back to my aunt's house, she wants to spend 'quality time' with me" Kim said using air quotes. "Want to walk me back, or do you have to be some place else?"

"No I could walk you back home" Tommy said standing up along with Kimberly. They started walking out of the park and towards the street that led to Kimberly's house. "So did you enjoy today?"

"Enjoy? I loved it, thanks so much Tommy I had a lot of fun today. Hopefully we can have more days like this" Kim said as they stopped in front of Camille's house. "Well here we are. See you later?"

"Of course" Tommy replied. Kimberly smiled and she turned and walked up the stairs to the front porch and she went inside the house. Kim closed the front door and she leaned against the front door with a long sigh and a smile.

"Have a fun day?" Kim looked at Camille with a smile on her face.

"Did I ever" Kim murmured falling on to the love seat. Camille laughed and she hugged Kimberly before turning to walk up the stairs. Could be possible to fall this hard for a guy that you have only known for two days? Kimberly smiled and she closed her eyes thinking the days of having fun with Tommy that would come during her vacation.

AN: UGH! I know I haven't updated in a really long time! But don't worry that will all change because I'm going to be focusing more on finishing up this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R.


	7. Summer Lovin'

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot. This plot is two weeks after chapter 6.

Kimberly sighed softly as she adjusted her sun glasses while she relaxed on her beach towel, her shoulder length chestnut hair was up in a messy ponytail as the sun beamed down on her. "Isn't this relaxing?" Kim said as she turned her gaze to Katherine who was lying beside her also tanning.

"Completely" Kat replied with a smile on her face. The gang was at the local beach in Angel Grove, the guys and Aisha and Tanya were out in the water together while Kimberly and Kat relaxed on the beach together.

"I like spending time with you guys. I like getting to know new people" Kimberly said sitting up on her elbows slightly. Kat turned to face Kim with her glasses up on top of her head and she smiled showing her white teeth.

"Speaking of spending time together, you and Tommy seem to be pretty close" Kat said. She was laying flat on her stomach and she had an eyebrow raised. "Is there something that I should know? Hmm?" Kim laughed and she smiled at Kat and she fully faced the blonde beside her.

"As much as I want to say something is going between us nothing is. Were just friends right now" Kimberly said. "But I'm fine with it. I think he just wants to get to know me better before we get into anything serious" Kat laughed and she turned her head looking out at her friends in the water.

"Let me tell you something girl, Tommy is shy when it comes to his feelings" Kat said looking out at Tommy then back to Kimberly. "He doesn't exactly know how to express his feelings to a girl" Kim smiled and she played with her hands as she lay on her side.

"As hot as he is he's shy?" Kim asked not really expecting an answer. Kat nodded her head yes and she smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know crazy but that's just how Tommy is" Kat replied. "And you'll be really lucky if you get with him Kim, he's sweet, kind, and he knows how to treat a girl well"

"By the way you are talking about him it seems like you have a crush on him" Kim said smiling a little. Kat smiled and she looked down.

"When I first come to Angel Grove from Australia I did have a huge crush on Tommy but that changed when Jason came into the picture a few months after I came here" Kat explained.

"But I thought Jason was born here" Kim said slowly not understanding.

"Oh he was it's just he went to Switzerland for this Peace Conference and then he decided to come back and I'm glad he did" Kat explained to Kimberly. "But he doesn't know I like him"

"So why won't you tell him?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I always think about what would happen if we break up, it would be awkward between us. And I wouldn't want that to happen because he's such a great friend" Kat said. Kimberly nodded understanding,

"Oh quite a conflict their" Kim muttered. "That's the problem with dating a friend. The break up will cause everything to be weird for you and the friends around you"

"Glad you see my problem" Kat replied as she sat up on her beach towel. Just as Kat sat up the gang started walking up to them laughing. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Rocky just got tagged teamed by Aisha and Adam it was hilarious" Tanya said sitting down beside Kat. Kat smirked and she shook her head. "Are you two done tanning yet? We all would love for you to come into the water with us" Tanya nudged Kat's arm and she smiled over at Kimberly.

"Yeah come on you can't spend the whole day tanning" Aisha said starring down at Kimberly and Kat. "The point of going to the beach _is_ getting into the water. And besides Kim you don't need to do anymore tanning"

"Oh yes I do" Kim said in a sing song voice as she lay back on her beach towel. As she laid back Kimberly felt someone towering over her and blocking the sun rays from getting her. "Yes Tommy?"

"Come on Kim, _I _want you to get into the water with us" Tommy said as he stared down at her. Kimberly smiled and she looked over at Kat who just smiled at her and greeted her with a shrug. Kim turned her head and she looked up at him. "So will you?"

"You're not going to give up on this until I say 'yes' huh?" Kim asked. Tommy smiled and he nodded his head 'yes' at her.

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Tommy said with a laugh. "Now either you get into the water or else I sit here the whole time while were here and I will annoy you" Kat let out a loud groan and she instantly sat up and she put her glasses in her bag.

"There is no way I will stay here then" Kat said standing up and she turned to Kimberly. "I advise you to get into the water Kim, Tommy can get extremely annoying"

"Have fun" Tanya said smiling. She and the girls and the guys turned and ran down to the beach leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone. Kim turned to Tommy once everyone had run down into the water and she couldn't help but stare at him. He just had on a pair of swimming trunks and nothing else, his hair was out of its ponytail and it looked amazing to her when it was wet. Heck, _he _looked amazing to her at that particular moment.

"Are you seriously going to sit with me and bug me the entire time?" Kim asked as she looked him over once again, glasses can be very handy when you wear them at the beach.

"Yup, trust what Kat said I can get annoying. They all would know" Tommy said with a laugh. Kim looked at him with a smirk on her face. Over the past two weeks she had grown closer to Tommy and she had liked him more than the first day she met him at the Youth Center. "Look how about instead of me annoying you like crazy, how about I show you this spot"

"What spot?" Kim asked curiously.

"It's just this spot on the other side of the beach" Tommy said standing up. "C'mon it's not a far walk" Tommy held his hand out for her to take. Kim took her glasses off and she set them in her bag and she reached her hand out for Tommy to take. Tommy took her hand and he easily lifted her off of the ground, Tommy put his hand on the small of her back and he began to lead her off to the spot. "Don't worry you'll like it"

"I better like it, if you dragged me away from my tanning for it" Kim said teasingly. Tommy chuckled softly and he suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at him curiously and she was about to respond but Tommy cut her off. "Just listen and you'll hear it" Kim sighed and she stayed silent trying to hear it.

"It's a waterfall" Kim said as she finally heard it. She looked up at Tommy. "There's a waterfall? Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Patients, patients" Tommy said leading her once again to their destination. Kim sighed softly as Tommy led her to his spot by holding her hand. "Here we are" As he said this Kimberly looked up and she smiled at the scenery before her. It was a lake that was next to the beach which had a waterfall right above it. "Do you like it?"

"You really do know where all of the amazing spots are at huh?" Kim asked with a laugh. Tommy smiled and he shrugged.

"Hey what can I say, I'm good at finding things like these" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she walked closer to the lake.

"It is seriously nice here. Why didn't we come here, we could've had way more privacy" Kim said turning to look at him. She shielded her eyes from the sun that was behind Tommy.

"Because over here there isn't a bathroom or any food stands" Tommy said.

"Oh gotcha" Kim said as she dipped her flip flop covered foot into the water. "That water fells amazing it's the perfect temperature. Kimberly looked back at Tommy, just in time to see him running and jumping into the lake water, which resulted in Kimberly getting splashed. "Hey!"

"What? You're wearing a bathing suit" Tommy said. Kim gave him a look and she stood there for a while. "Don't tell me you're not going to get into this water either!" Kim laughed. "Oh come on Kimberly!"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to get into the water!" Kim exclaimed laughing slightly. Kim took off her flip flops and she started to get into the water. Once she fully got into the water she ducked her head under the water getting her head wet. Kim came back and she pushed the hair back that got into her face.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Tommy asked. "The water is nothing to be afraid of Kimberly" Kim laughed and she splashed Tommy.

"Shut-up! I'm not afraid of the water!" Kim said as she splashed him again. Tommy laughed and he started to splash her back.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone else about it" Tommy said.

"There is nothing to tell about" Kimberly said as they started to have a splashing war with each other. Kim laughed and she ducked under the water just when he was about to splash her back, when she ducked she began to swim towards the waterfall. When she got under the waterfall she began to look around the small cave she was in.

"Like it in here?" Kim jumped and she turned her head facing Tommy.

"Can you not sneak up on me like that? I could've had a heart attack because of you!" Kim exclaimed with a laugh. Tommy smiled as he stared at her.

"Okay, okay sorry" Tommy said holding his hands up in defense. Kim giggled and she began to swim out of the cave, with Tommy following after her. The sound of her giggling was like music to his ears, how could he like her this much after knowing her for only two weeks.

"Are we going to go back to the beach?" Kim asked as she stopped swimming.

"Nah not yet I want to stay here for a little more" Tommy said. Kimberly nodded and she began to swim around in the water. "Why do you want to go back?"

"No I was just making sure 'cause I want to stay here for a little bit longer too" Kim replied as she swam in the water.

"So how are things with your aunt?" Tommy asked.

"There going great, I like it way better here than in Florida" Kim said as she stopped swimming to answer his question. "I'm going to be sad to leave here when vacation ends"

"_I'll be sad when you leave too" _Tommy thought as he watched the brunette. "Well its only two weeks summer isn't going to end that quick"

"Hey, time flies fast" Kim said swimming over the ledge and leaning against it. "But I wish it would go by really slow, I am so not ready to go back yet"

"You've had a change of heart I see" Tommy said swimming over to her.

"Yeah I have surprisingly and I would like to thank you for that" Kimberly said with a smile as she touched Tommy's arm. Tommy smiled and he shook his head.

"Why me? What did I do?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"I met you and when I did I realized my summer wouldn't be boring after all" Kim said smiling.

"Oh well your welcome. I am so proud of myself, I am so helpful" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky now" Kim said lightly hitting his arm. Before Kim could hit him Tommy gently grabbed her arm and he pulled her closer to him. Kim gasped softly as she was pulled closer to him, he was staring down at her intensely. Tommy moved some wet hair away from her face as he stared at her, being this close to her was driving him crazy. Tommy leaned down and his lips met hers, there lips moved tenderly against each others. Kimberly's heart fluttered as his lips connected against hers and she thought she might faint. Tommy pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I have wanted to do it since I first met you" Tommy said softly. Kimberly laughed, and she closed relishing the moment that they had just shared.

"I'm glad you finally did it" Kim said opening her eyes and gazing up at him.

"So what does this mean?" Tommy asked. "Are we together?" Kim smiled and she leaned up and she kissed him.

"What do you think?" Kim asked smiling as she pulled away from his lips. Tommy smiled and he let her arm go and he brought his arms around her slender waist.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Tommy said with a grin.

AN: YAY! The 7th chapter! I tried to make this as long as possible hope you all liked it. And yes they kissed and now the real fun will begin in the story. This for the reviews and please R&R!


	8. Love Story

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot. Two weeks after last chapter.

Kimberly giggled softly as she walked with her boyfriend, Tommy who was covering her eyes with his hands. "Tommy are you going to tell me where were going? The suspense is killing me here!" Tommy let out a laugh as he guided her to their destination. Kimberly was hardly ever impatient, but when it was a surprise for her, her impatient side came right out.

"Patients Kim. You know what they say: Good things come to those who wait" Tommy said softly in her ear. A shiver went down her spine as his breath tickled her ear, how could he be making her feel the way he did after only dating for three weeks? Kimberly smiled a little and she placed her small hands on his wrist.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it" Kimberly replied as she walked. Tommy let out another laugh which caused another shiver to run down her spine. This was a whole new feeling to her, she never felt this way about any other she dated which was only two, and the longest relationship she had only being ten months. "Are we at least almost there yet?"

"Almost. But don't worry I'll tell you when we get there" Tommy said. Tommy suddenly stopped and he leaned down. "Now remember no looking" Tommy moved his hands from her eyes which she still closed even though she was anxious to know where he was taking her.

"I won't" Kim muttered as she played with necklace that was around her neck. Kim had sensed that Tommy had walked away from her and started to get anxious again. "Tommy?"

"I'm here" Tommy voice replied. "Alright were ready" Tommy took her hand in his and he began to lead her away again trusting her not to look. "Okay now step up" Tommy instructed. Kimberly stepped one foot up and then the other. "Sit down" Kimberly sat down. She felt Tommy sit beside her and then he put his arm around her shoulder. "You can look now" Kimberly opened her eyes and she started smiling as she realized where they were. They were out on the water on a Gondola; Kimberly looked up at Tommy.

"I can't believe you did this for me" Kim said smiling. This was one of the most romantic things a guy has ever done for her. "This is really amazing how did you put this together?"

"That is my cousin Ryan" Tommy said gesturing towards the guy rowing the gondola. Kimberly smiled and she waved at Ryan. "Now let's just relax and enjoy the view" The smile on Kimberly's face got wider if that was even possible. Tommy had a big pillow set up behind them so they were able to lie down, Kim put her arms around Tommy's waist and she put her head on his chest. After a few minutes of silence between them Kimberly finally spoke up.

"This has to be the best date I've ever been on by the way" Kim said softly as she looked up at Tommy. "Normally a guy would take me out to get dinner or a noisy place. But this is very peaceful" Tommy smiled down at her and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is that a good thing?" Tommy asked.

"It's a very good thing. And it's very originally" Kim said as Tommy laced his fingers with hers. "So you get extra points for originality"

"Oh so now I'm getting points?" Tommy asked smiling down at her. Kimberly laughed.

"You've been getting points since we first started hanging out together" Kim said with a smile on her face. Kim started laughing again at the surprised look on his face.

"And what have I been getting points on?" Tommy asked curiously.

"How nice you are, how funny you are, how fun you are to hang out with it, loads of stuff" Kim said waving her hand a little in the air. "But don't worry there all good points and you are way up there" Kim nudged his side smiling.

"Hey, I do aim to please" Tommy said. Kimberly smiled and she put her head back down on Tommy's shoulder as they continued with there date. After an hour went by Kimberly felt the Gondola stop and she looked around and saw they were back.

"Aw is the date over already?" Kim asked pouting slightly as she looked up at Tommy. Tommy let out a laugh as she stood up. He helped her up and they stepped out of the Gondola together holding hands.

"This date is far from over" Tommy replied as he draped his arm across her shoulders. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at this date was seriously going to be interesting.

"Can I at least get a hint as to where we are going?" Kim asked hopefully. Tommy just simply shook his head no and Kim let out a playful groan. "Okay, okay I won't ask anymore" While they were walking Kimberly started to hear the faint sounds of music and people. She looked around trying to see where the noises were coming from. The music and the people suddenly started getting louder as they got closer to wherever Tommy was bringing her. The wondering of where they were going soon ended when Kimberly saw that there was a party going on in the park. "Whose party is this?"

"It's just a party that the town has every year. Everyone comes here, the gang should be around here somewhere" Tommy said as he looked to see if his friends where around anywhere. "But seeing that I cannot find them how about you and I go dance" Kimberly looked at him surprised and she raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You can dance? I would never have thought that" Kim said smiling.

"Should I be insulted…?" Tommy asked unsure. Kim laughed and she shook her head no as she put her hand on his arm.

"No you shouldn't. It's a good thing because most guys can't dance" Kimberly said. "That's another point for you by the way" Tommy smiled and he grabbed her hand and he began leading her over to where the other people were dancing at.

"Let's just save the points until you see the way I can dance" Kim giggled knowing that he was right as he took both of her hands in his as they began dancing together. Tommy spun her around a little and he took her into his arms, which really impressed her. Kim laughed as Tommy dipped her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced together. Tommy brought his head down to her ear. "How many points am I earning now?"

"Too many to count" Kim murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tommy smiled and he kissed the side of her head, as the song they were dancing to ended.

"Kimberly! Tommy!" The couple broke apart as they heard there names being called. Kim smiled as she saw Aisha running towards her.

"Hey girl! Are you enjoying this?" Aisha asked gesturing her hands to the party that was going on.

"Oh I sure am, this is so fun" Kim replied smiling at Aisha. Aisha turned to Tommy and she smiled at him as she grabbed on to Kim's hand.

"Tommy I hope you don't mind me stealing you're girlfriend for a few minutes but we have to talk. The guys are over there" Aisha pointed to where the guys were standing at.

"Sure go ahead" Tommy replied as he kissed Kim on her cheek and he turned to go off with the guys. After Tommy walked away Kimberly couldn't keep the blush from going to her cheeks. Aisha let out a laugh as she looped her arm through Kim's.

"Aw! You're blushing!" Aisha said smiling as she noticed her friends face. "I saw you two dancing was it that good?"

"Very good" Kim replied as she looked over at her boyfriend before they began to walk away together. "This whole date has been ah-mazing" Kimberly and Aisha stopped and they sat down at a table together.

"You seem really happy right now girl, he must have put a spell on you or something" Aisha said playfully. Kim smiled and she let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"It's just going to suck when I have to leave when summer vacation is over" Kim said as she put her head in her left hand.

"Don't think about then, think about now. Enjoy the time that you have with Tommy and with your new friends" Aisha said with a smile. "Sure it will suck having to leave but at least you'll have all the fun memories that you two had. Like that whole dancing thing girl that looked like it was fun. I wish Rocky knew how to dance like that" Kim laughed.

"He's that bad of a dancer?"

"The boy has two left feet girl. But the time we are done dancing my feet hurt from him stepping on them so much and I would have to sit down for the rest of the night" Aisha said shaking her head. Kim laughed but she still felt bad for her friend.

"Oh I feel so bad" Kim said.

"Don't it's okay I'm dealing with it" Aisha said. "But hey I'm with him because I care about him a lot and he's a great friend to me"

"How long have you known Rocky?" Kim asked as she crossed her legs and she smoothed down her dress.

"I've know basically all of my life. We were best friends and then that turned into us falling for each other and now look we are in a great relationship and we still have our friendship" Aisha replied.

"That is so sweet. I would love for my boyfriend to be my best friend" Kim replied. "I can tell that you and Rocky have a great thing going on"

"Don't forget about you and Tommy. I can tell that by the end of June you two will have a great thing going on" Aisha said. Kim once again blushed, she seriously hoped that they would have a great thing like that. "But I don't think it would take that long"

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked as she looked at Aisha curiously.

"By the way you blush when you get around Tommy or the way you act around him means you are seriously falling for him already" Aisha replied. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't a little too soon to be falling for him after only 3 three weeks of being together?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah it is but the heart can't help who it is attracted to" Aisha replied with a small smile. Kimberly thought over what Aisha had said, could she already be falling for Tommy after only a few weeks? Kim shook the thought off thinking that it was crazy, what they were having was just a summer fling a very interesting summer fling. Which deep down inside she hoped that it would turn into more between them besides a fling. Kim turned her head to the side and her eyes locked with Tommy's and she smiled at him, the blush coming back to her cheeks.

AN: OMG! I know I haven't updated in forever! But don't worry seriously after this chapter I will be updating this story a lot more often I promise. I hope you all like it so please R&R.


	9. Summer Nights

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer's ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Kimberly bobbed her head to the music as she turned the page of the magazine that she was reading as she was on her stomach laying on her bed. It was 10 pm and her aunt had to work late so she was on her own for the night. "You drive me crazy I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm into deep oh oh crazy but it feels alright baby thinking of you keeps me up all night" Kim sang along to the music as she read the page of the magazine she was on. "Tell me you're so into me, that I'm the only one you will see tell me I'm not in the blue….Oh my god!" Kim shouted as she heard knocking on her window. Kimberly stood up from her bed and she was shocked to see Tommy standing on her balcony gesturing for her to open the doors.

Kimberly walked over to the doors and she opened them. "What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hello to you too Beautiful" Tommy said smiling. Kim smirked and she rolled her eyes as she closed the doors to her balcony and turned to face Tommy. "You know you can sing" Kim blushed and she looked down at the hug, she was a little embarrassed that he had heard her.

"Thanks" Kim said looking back up to meet his eyes. "Um why were you on my balcony?"

"I rang the doorbell but you were up here blasting Britney" Tommy said which caused Kimberly to laugh. "And I'm sorry for scaring you" Tommy said walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. Kim smiled leaning into him, she just loved being in his arms.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what made you come over?" Kim asked smiling as she looked up at him as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"My mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner…" Tommy started.

"Your mom wants to meet me?" Kim asked cutting him off as she smiled. They had been dating for a few weeks and she hadn't met his mother yet so she was pretty surprised that Mrs. Oliver wanted her to come to dinner.

"Yeah she said and I quote, 'Tommy I've had enough of you talking about this girl, I want you to tell her that I've invited her over dinner'. Yeah I tend to talk about you a lot to my parents" Tommy said. Kimberly let out a laugh.

"Well I am very flattered by that" Kim said smiling. "And of course I would to come to your house for dinner. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at 6 pm. Do you want me to pick you up?" Tommy asked.

"Sure that would be great" Kim said. She was surprised and nervous that she was going to be meeting her boyfriend's mother, she was especially nervous because she had connected with Tommy so well in the past few weeks. "Now will this be casual or do I need to be dressy?"

"Casual. My parents aren't the type to make people dress up unless it's for a holiday" Tommy said. "And remember just be yourself and they will love you" Tommy said leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers. Kim closed her eyes and she melted into the kiss, moving her lips slowly against his. Tommy pulled back and he looked down at her. "As much as I love this and don't want to stop I gotta get back home" Kimberly pouted and Tommy laughed and he pecked her on the lips.

"Come on I'll walk you to the door" Kim said as she took his hand in hers and she walked to her bedroom door and they stepped out. As they got down the steps Kim turned towards Tommy as she walked him to the door. "Thanks for coming over"

"Don't worry about it" Tommy said leaning down and kissing her once more. "See you tomorrow Beautiful" Tommy opened the door and he stepped outside.

"See ya" Kim said watching him walk down the stairs. Kim sighed and she closed the front door and she relocked it. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to walk up the stairs to go back to her room to find a good outfit to wear. Kimberly walked into her room and she opened her closer and she pulled some outfits out and she set them on her bed trying to decide what would look good on her. Kim walked over to her dresser and she took out some of the outfits that she liked.

"Hey doll face what's up with all of the outfits?" Kim turned around and she smiled as she saw Camille standing there. "It looks like a department store threw up in here" Kim laughed and she walked over to her stereo and she turned it down. "Well what's up with all of this?"

"Tomorrow I am going over Tommy's house to meet his parents" Camille smiled and she raised an eyebrow as she had one hand on her hip.

"Really? Well that explains this mess going on here" Camille said smiling as she walked over to Kimberly's bed and looked down at the outfits she had laid out. "This is cute" She picked up a hanger with a white, black, and fuchsia dress. That top part of the dress was white with a gathered scoop neckline and bubble cap sleeves, below it was a black waist line then came just below her breasts and then the rest of the dress was fuchsia.

"That would be very cute actually" Kim said as she looked the dress over once again. "And I could wear white flats with that too" Camille smiled and she placed the dress back on her bed. "Thanks Aunt Camille"

"No problem Kimberly" Camille said patting her nieces shoulder. "Did you already have dinner?"

"Yeah I went out with Aisha for dinner so I'll be good. Thanks though" Kim said as she started putting her clothes back. Camille nodded and she stepped out of Kim's room and went into her own and changed out of her work clothes. Kimberly walked over to her door and she closed it then she walked over to her dress and she held it up, smiling as she turned to her mirror and held it up to herself. "Yeah this will look good on me" Kim walked over to her closet door and hung the dress on of the hooks on her door. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her and Tommy, if his mother didn't like her she would be screwed. Kim yawned and she walked over to her bed and she plopped down on it. She yawned yet again as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

The next day at five o'clock Kimberly was in her room with a towel wrapped around her body while she applied make up on to her face. Tommy would be at her house in thirty minutes to take her over to his house for dinner and she was excited. Kim smiled at her reflection in her mirror and she fluffed her bangs slightly before standing up straight and walking over to her closet door and she took her dress off of the hook and she set it on her bed. Taking off her towel and throwing it over her chair Kimberly, took her dress in her hands and she stepped into it. She bent down and she picked up her shoes and she slipped them on her feet.

"Perfect" Kimberly muttered as she looked herself over in her full length mirror. "Now lets just hope tonight goes just as perfect" Kim bit her bottom lip, thinking of every bad thing that could happen: Tommy's parents wouldn't like her, the Oliver's would have to cancel the dinner, she would completely embarrass herself. "Stop it Kim, don't think like that. They will love you, everything will go great" Kim took a deep breath and then she let it out slowly. Looking up as she heard the doorbell ring, Kimberly looked over at her clock and she saw the bright numbers flashing, five thirty. Kim stood up and she grabbed her purse and she walked down the stairs. She unlocked the door and she opened it, smiling as she saw Tommy.

"Hey……wow you look amazing" Tommy said with a surprised expression on his face. Kimberly giggled and she blushed at his comment. The moment she had opened the door Kimberly had felt butterflies in her stomach upon seeing Tommy standing there for her.

"Thanks" Kim muttered as she twirled a strand of hair around her index fingers. "You're looking pretty good yourself" Tommy smiled which caused her to have a weird feeling. _"Why am I feeling like this?"_

"So are you ready to go?" Tommy asked extending his hand out for her to take.

"Sure hang on" Kim said with a laugh. Kim reached around and she flicked off the light and she locked the front door and then she closed it. Kimberly took Tommy's out stretched hand the couple began to walk down the stairs together. Walking over to the car, Tommy opened the passenger door for Kimberly.

"Milady" Tommy said holding the door for her.

"Why thank you" Kim said smiling as she stepped into the car. Tommy closed her door once she fully got inside and he walked around and he got into the drivers side. Reaching back both of them put on their seatbelts and Tommy started the car up. Turning his head Tommy saw the expression on Kimberly's face.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked concerned as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Kim sighed and she turned her head. "Kim?"

"I'm just nervous that's all" Kim replied with a small smile.

"You have nothing to worry about" Tommy said taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "My parents are going to love you. I think they already do from me talking about you so much" Kim laughed and she shook her head. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yes I'll be good" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, he turned back around and he began driving towards his house. Turning her head Kimberly watched the houses as they passed them well she and Tommy spoke to each other.

"Here we are" Tommy said as he pulled into a drive way. Tommy turned the car off and he took out his seatbelt as did Kimberly and they both got out of the car. Tommy came around to Kim's side of the car and he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her to him.

"Yes?" Kim asked as she smiled up at him while placing her hands on his broad shoulders. Tommy leaned down and he pressed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes Kim pressed herself against him as they tenderly kissed each other. The butterflies in her stomach never seemed to have stopped even after the ten minutes that had passed. Tommy placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him. Pulling back from the kiss Kim smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "And what was that for?"

"I might be able to kiss you while we are at dinner so I had to kiss you before we went inside" Tommy said smiling at her as he pecked her on the lips. Tommy took her hand in his and they began walking towards his house, Tommy turned the doorknob and he pushed the door open and they both stepped inside. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen sweetie!" a voice called out which Kim had assumed was obviously his mom. Tommy turned to Kim and he gave her hand a squeeze as he took her to the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen Kim saw a woman taking out four plates and putting forks on them.

"Mom this is Kimberly" Tommy said. Upon hearing the girls name she instantly turned around and her eyes landed on the younger girl and she smiled at her brightly. "Kimberly this is my mom" Tommy let her hand go and he gestured his hands to his mom then his girlfriend.

"Oh I have heard so much about you Kimberly! It is great to finally meet you!" she said as she walked over and gave Kimberly a hug. "And I will appreciated if you called me by my first name, Christine"

"It's great to meet you too Christine" Kim said as they pulled away. It had felt weird to be calling her by her first name she was always taught by her parents to called them Mrs, Mr, and Miss. Tommy smiled, glad to see that his mother had already started to like Kimberly.

"Where's dad?" Tommy asked not seeing his father anywhere.

"He's in his office will you please go get him?" Christine asked turning to her son as she got down cups from the cabinet.

"Sure" Tommy said turning around and going upstairs.

"Um let me help you with that" Kim said going over to Christine and taking the plates from off of the counter. She had invited her to dinner, so she should at least help her with setting up table. Christine smiled at Kimberly as she came over.

"Oh thank you so much" Christine said as she picked up the cups and they walked into the dining room. Kim began setting the plates down at each place as Christine set the cups down. One thing that Kim had noticed was that Tommy didn't look anything like his mother she was blonde with hazel eyes. So maybe he looked like his father. "You know you have made Tommy very happy" Kim blushed as she looked over at his mother.

"I have?" Kim asked. Christine smiled and she nodded at the young brunette.

"He's always coming in here gushing about how amazing you are and how much we will like you….." Christine had started saying.

"Mom!" Tommy said as he walked into the dining room hearing what his mother was talking about. Kimberly laughed seeing the noticing the embarrassed expression on his tanned face.

"Oh hush I'm just telling Kimberly the truth" Christine said walking back into the kitchen. Kim giggled as she noticed that Tommy was blushing slightly.

"It's okay Tommy, I think it's cute you like talking about me" Kim said smiling. Tommy smirked and he walked over to where Kimberly was standing.

"Oh yeah? And what else do you find cute about me?" Tommy asked stepping closer to her. Kim stared up him, her breath caught in her throat as she noticed how close they were and how he was staring at her. Kim opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by someone else coming into the room.

"And this must be Kimberly" Kim turned her head towards the voice and she smiled as she walked over and shook his hand.

"Yes I am Mr. Oliver" Kim said shaking his hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, and please call me Greg" Kim smiled and she nodded as she let his hand go. She was no longer nervous about being around Tommy's parents, they were both so nice and they were so happy to meet her. When Christine came out with dinner they all sat down at the table with Kimberly right across from Tommy.

"So Kimberly, how long are you going to be Angel Grove?" Christine asked as she looked over at Kimberly.

"I'm going to be here until August then I'm going back to Florida after the vacation is over" Kim moved her food around her plate as she spoke.

"Oh you're only here for three months? That's too bad" Christine said. Kim nodded as she smiled slightly, after being with Tommy these past for weeks she didn't want to go back to Florida at all. When she first got to Angel Grove she just wanted the summer to hurry up and be over but now things were completely different. During the dinner Kimberly had gotten to know Tommy's parents and they even got to tell her some funny stories about Tommy when he was younger. After dinner was over Tommy and Kim were washing the dishes together.

"You know you didn't have to help. You're the guest" Tommy said as he handed over a plate to her. Kim smiled and she dried the plate off.

"I know I didn't, but it's the least I could do after you're mom invited me over for dinner" Kimberly took the last dish from Tommy and she dried her hands off.

"Well aren't you sweet" Tommy said leaning down and kissing her. Kimberly giggled against his lips and Tommy pulled back from her and he winked at her. "Do you want to go for a walk before I bring you home?"

"Sure that will be good" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he grabbed her hand and they began walking towards the front door.

"Mom, Kim and I are going for a walk before I bring her home so I'll be back" Tommy said.

"It was nice having you over for dinner Kimberly, I hope you come over again" Christine said looking over at the young couple.

"Don't worry I'll be back over soon. See ya!" Kim said with a wave as they walked out of the door together. "You're parents are great by the way" Kim said with a giggle as they walked down Tommy's street.

"Yeah there great. Just not when they're telling embarrassing stories about me" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she leaned her head against Tommy's arm.

"It wasn't that embarrassing" Kim said bumping his arm slightly.

"Yeah maybe not for you" Tommy said looking down at her. Kim smiled as she gently rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. "You weren't the one they were talking about"

"I know I wasn't but" Kim said pausing which caused Tommy to look at her questioningly. "It' pretty cute to know that you still have a teddy bear that they gave you when you were little" Kim let out a laugh after she finished talking. Tommy opened his mouth to say something but then he just started laughing along with Kimberly also.

"Okay, okay well maybe it's not the most embarrassing story but I still don't like them telling people about it" Tommy said as they both started to calm down from their laughing fit. Kim let out a deep breath as she slowly stopping laughing but she was still giggling a little. "You're laugh is so contagious do you know that?" Kimberly laughed again. "It just makes me want to laugh"

"Well what can I say? I can make people happy" Kim said shrugging her shoulders as she stood up on her tip-toes and she gave Tommy a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you want to dance?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked at him confused and she raised an eyebrow then she started looking around the street which was only lit by the moonlight and the street lamps.

"With what music?" Kim asked confused. Tommy laughed and he pulled her closer to him and he dropped one of her hands and he placed it on her waist. Kim smiled as he did this but she still had a confused look on her face.

"It's the music of the night" Tommy said softly as they danced together. "Just listen to the sounds that the bugs make and the sounds of the owl" Kim leaned into him and she closed her eyes as she listened to all of the sounds that were going around her. They stayed quite and for awhile and the just danced together, Kim pulled her head up and she opened her eyes. "Isn't this good music to dance to?" Kim smiled.

"This is very relaxing music" Kim said looking up at him. At first she had thought that the idea was silly but after she had listened to the sounds and started dancing with Tommy she started thinking that it was sweet and romantic. Tommy put both hands on her waist and he dipped her, bringing her back up slowly. Kim leaned her head up and she pressed her lips against Tommy. She moved her arms up and wrapped her arms around his neck as the moonlight shone directly on the couple.

AN: Wow! I tried to make this as long as I could I hope you enjoyed it. I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I'm going to stop that now and I promise this time I will update more regularly especially now that I'm getting more into the flow of the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/add it your alerts and favorite list. Please continue to do so!


	10. Coming Clean

Summary: After being forced to stay with her aunt for the summer, Kimberly Hart thought that it would be one of her most boring summer ever. When she meets a guy will all of that change?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own the plot.

Groaning softly as she looked out the doors of her balcony, Kimberly placed her forehead against the cool glass as the rain pelted down. Crossing her arms over her chest Kimberly watched as lightening lit up the dark sky. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled the sleeves down to her shirt as she stepped out of her room. Her light pink fluffy slippers padded against the wooden floor as she walked down the stairs; stepping into the kitchen, Kimberly walked to the fridge and she pulled out a bottle of apple juice. Shaking it in her hand,Kimberly walked to the living room and she sat down on the couch. Grabbing the remote she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Turning her head as she heard the doorbell ring, Kimberly dropped the remote and she stood up. "Hang on, I'm coming" she called as she walked towards the door. Looking through the peep hole her heart fluttered as she saw Tommy on the other side. Ever since she had dinner with his family a few days ago she had felt closer to him. Unlocking the door Kimberly opened it and she stepped aside to let him in. "Hey Tommy" Tommy smiled at her and he removed his hood, taking off his jacket . Kimberly took it from him and she put it on a hanger to dry off.

"Hey Beautiful" Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around her. Kim smiled and she leaned into him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, smelling is cologne. Tommy kissed the side of your head as he held her to him. "I hope you don't mind me coming over"

"Of course I don't mind it, I'm glad you came over" Kim murmured against his neck. Stepping back from the hug Kimberly smiled at him and they walked into the living room together. Tommy took her hand in his and he start to play with her fingers. "I thought I would be stuck here alone until my aunt came back from work" Tommy smirked and a little and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I wouldn't leave you alone. I remember you telling me that you hate to be alone when it's raining" Tommy rubbed his nose against hers. Kimberly giggled and she pressed her lips against his softly "So here I am" Tommy murmured against her lips. Kim smiled and she pulled back from the kiss, surprised he remembered that from one of their many talks.

"Wow you remembered that? You're usually very forgetful" Kimberly teased. Tommy laughed and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not always forgetful" Tommy replied. Kim smirked and she raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him. "Alright fine I'm forgetful _a lot_" Kimberly laughed and she leaned against Tommy's side.

"Okay that's better" As he laughed, Tommy pulled Kimberly's body a little tighter to his and she let out a soft laugh as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Don't act like you never forgot something Beautiful" Tommy said as he played with a few strands of her hair.

"I forget things but not as bad as you do." Kimberly said as she sat up a little straighter. "You were even late last night for movie night at Kat's house, even though I reminded you a few hours before!" Tommy laughed and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She did have a point, he was very forgetful it was his worse trait. No matter how hard he tried he would always forget something important. Breaking away from the kiss, Tommy gently ran his fingers through Kimberly's light hair.

"Okay, point taken" Tommy replied as he watched Kimberly leaning her head against his shoulder at his touch. For a few moments the couple just sat in silence together. Tommy gently played with the fingers on her right hand as she placed it on her lap. Kim sighed softly and she closed her eyes, she enjoyed spending time with just the two of them. It was one of the many things that she knew she would miss. Kimberly let out a groan as she heard the loud ring of the telephone. "That so just killed the moment." Kim sat up and she smirked at Tommy.

"I'll go get that." Kim replied softly. Tommy moved his arms from around her; Kimberly stood up and she quickly walked to the kitchen. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Kimberly grabbed the phone and she looked at caller ID to see it was her mother, hitting the talk button she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, mom" Kim sat down on a stool and she gazed out at the living room towards Tommy, who was searching for something to watch on the tv. Kim glanced over at the clock on the stove, it would be pretty late in Florida right now, what was her mother doing up?

"Hi, sweetie how are things going in Angel Grove?"

"Everything is going good, it's just raining here right now" Kim idly played with the string on the kitchen window. "And it kind of stopped my plans for the day.."

"Oh that's too bad, but you can always do whatever you had planned tomorrow , right?"

"Um yeah I guess I can" Kim murmured. "Mom, what are you doing up so late? You're not usually up too late."

"I know I'm not, but I was at an art gallery and then I went out to eat with Pierre. You remember him right?" Kim yanked on the string to the blinds a little and she sat up straighter.

"Yeah I remember him. But I just don't get why you are going on a date with him, you and daddy aren't even divorced" Kim said softly.

"Yet, Kimberly" Kim bit down on her lip a little and she started drumming her fingernails on the counter. "You can't expect me to stay single forever"

"I don't mom, it's just seems a little sudden that's all" Kimberly tugged on the sleeve of her shirt and turned around on the stool. "Mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay,I'll call you after I get some rest. I love you"

"Love you too" Kim hung up the phone and she placed it on the base. Rubbing her hands together she let out a sigh; she never would've thought her mom would be dating. Was that one of the reasons why she sent her out to Angel Grove. Standing up, she began walking back to the living room. She sat down beside Tommy and she looked straight at the tv without saying a word. Tommy placed the remote down on the table in front of them and he looked over at Kimberly, she looked like she was deep in thought and he knew she was upset about something.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he gently squeezed her hand. Breaking her gaze away from the tv, Kim sighed and she ran her free hand through her hair. She never told any of her knew friends about the things going on with her family back home. Laying her head back against the couch she looked up at the ceiling and sighed more loudly this time. Tommy squeezed her hand again and he picked it up and kissed it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know it's none of my business"

"No it's okay" Kim sat up and she turned her head face him. "The reason why I'm down here is because my parents are getting a divorce. They didn't want me around any of the drama that would be going on"

"Wow, I'm sorry. That must suck" Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair and she nodded her head yes.

"It does. And to top it all of my mom was out on a date with some guy she works with" Kim said softly as she glanced down at her hands. "I mean I was upset about the whole divorce thing, but my mom going out on a date is making it more real to me. And I'm actually glad they sent me here, I rather not be there to see her dating someone" Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Kimberly put both arms around his waist and she pressed her head against his chest.

"I know things must suck right now, but I'm sure it'll get better for you" Kimberly looked up and she pressed her lips against his cheek. "Who knows, you might even be okay with the fact your mom is dating when you go back home"

"I might, but I won't make any promises" Tommy laughed and he hugged her a little tighter."The guy is alright, but I don't know if I'll be fine right away with him dating my mom "

"It takes time to get used to new things Beautiful" Tommy said as he looked down at her. Kimberly sat up in and she curled her legs up onto the couch. It was true what he said, it took her some time to get used to being in Angel Grove and she actually liked it, she liked it way better than being in Florida. Maybe she will actually get used to the fact that her parents will be dating new people now, and even more when their divorced is finalized.

"I know, I'll be getting used to a lot of new things when I go back home" Tommy kissed her forehead and he hugged her again. It actually felt good for her to open up about her feelings about her parents situation. She never spoke to it about to anyone, not even her own best friend. After keeping her feelings bottled up, it felt like a huge weight was taken off of her. She never would've been able to open up like that to any of the guys she knew back in Florida, and because of that it was actually starting to be the best relationship she had even if it was going to be short romance.

**AN:I know I haven't updated, in a year but I've been having a lot of problems. But everything is going good for me now so I'm back now and I will be completing this story and even posting some new ones! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and hopefully I will get you all back. I have written out the rest of the chapters so I should be updating this story weekly This chapter and the next one will be a two parter, the second part will be about Tommy telling Kim about his family.**


End file.
